Romeo and his loyal George
by Heihai1995
Summary: Oh my romeo! I just dreamt that u would come and save me! "Yes, Romeo and his loyal George!" :D
1. Sports lesson

"Do I have to come to the sports lesson" Mina complained to her friend Natalie. Although Minas complaining Natalie dragged her towards the gymnasium. "Come on now" Natalie said. "We have the practicing teacher today and he has to be a cutie!" She continued the sentence. "He is anyway a smelling perverted that stares at us from one side of the room." Mina said doubting that the trainee would really be good looking. But Natalie had already decided for both of them, and after a while Mina was dragging her trackies on.

Mina had always hated the sports lessons, and it didn´t help that her bff Natalie loved sports. Under 17 years she had to last with her friends' quick hobby changes. Football had been fun until the coach in volleyball had been sooo much cuter, but the volleyball coach was not as cute as the coach in ice hockey. Luckily Mina had finally stopped to follow her friend in every sport and got herself a hobby that she loved; playing drums. Music filled her days anyway. And lately she had started to spend much on tokio hotel records. Before she had not really listened to German music. But she had to find something local from the music stores.

**Mina tied her long brown hair to a ponytail. Everyone else had already gone to the gymnasium side and she was alone in the dressing room, but she was not in a hurry. Running steps started to stomp against the floor echoing. Mina put an effort to get to the gymnasium and were terrified when she saw that the teacher had made everyone to run across the hall at least 15 times. "What a surprise" she said to herself and started running, at least 4 rounds after everyone else. Natalie ran up to Mina smiling as a sun. "Did u se the trainee? He is SOOO cute!" She said truly exited. Mina looked at a few of the other girls in the group that was giggling more than running. Could the trainee really be that good looking? The teacher seemed to talk with the trainee about everything between earth and heaven until his eyes caught Mina. He said something to the trainee and swiped with his hand to Minas direction. He did apparently warn the trainee about Mina that is always late to his class. "Late again Wernicke?" He shouted to Mina across the hall. "That girl has to be pushed to the limit, otherwise you don´t see too much movement." He said loudly to the trainee and laughed, as he would be really funny. The trainee wanted of course see who the teacher talked about. Mina had been following their conversation a while now and in the next momen the trainees brown eyes were looking at her with a smile. Minas eyes were wide open when she said loudly; "WTH! That is…" But then she crashed loudly into the wall.**


	2. MR Tom

The nurse fussed around the nursing room, when Mina opened her eyes. Natalie and a few others had been bent over the bed to see when Mina was going to wake up. "Tokio Hotels' bassist" Mina whispered quietly. "The trainee was Tokio Hotels´ bassist" She said. "Shhh, you´re going to be all right the nurse hushed and gave Mina a glass of water. "Could someone come and get you home, I think it´s not too wise for you to stay in school anymore today." The nurse asked, but Mina didn´t really listen. She just turned her head towards Natalie. "I dreamt that our trainee was Tokio Hotels´ Bassist! What a weird dream right?" Mina said to Natalie who just smiled but did not say anything. "Did it go really bad for her?" A man voice suddenly asked the nurse, who told the man that Mina is fine but she should get a ride home. "My mom is at a important appointment and dad is on a vacation" Mina said with a quiet loud but shivering voice. She stood up from the uncomfortable bed and raised her gaze to see who had entered the room. Mina felt her knees collapse underneath her and she fell right in Georges lap. "I guess I wasn´t a dream" Mina said quietly to herself and Natalie got a horrible giggling attack and George smiled friendly. "I guess not" He replied.

Luckily Georg afforded Mina a ride home. And now they stood there, in the middle of the schools´ parking area waiting for their ride. "Did you order a taxi or something like that" Mina asked Georg when he showed no signs of getting his car. Then a black Cadillac curves in to the parking area from behind the corner. The car jammed on strongly and stopped right in front of them. The driver waved the window down with a happy grin on his face. "No worries ladies, Mr. Tom is here!" Mina shacked her head. "This day is getting weirder minute by minute:"


	3. Shouting!

The car seat was comfortable, but still mina restlessly turned around at her seat. The situation was really distracting. Not too many girls got to sit in their Idols car, especially of the Idols own request. Mina stared out of the window watching at the changing views. There was the store and there... Wait a minute! Where is the store? Were where they? "Hmm where do you live?" Tom asked from the front seat. "At least not here." Sarah said entertained. She did not recognize the names of the streets and not too much of anything else. "Tom..." George started. "I think you are driving in the wrong direction." He said and tried to get Tom to turn around. "Ofc not!" Tom said. "I think I know where I live" He said with a confident smile. George berried his face in his hands obviously embarrassed of Toms fail. "Yes Ofc that is where you always drive with the girls, so I guess this is not an exception. George said and tried get tom to understand that the meaning was to dive Mina home. "Whoops" Tom said and his cheeks glowed slightly red but he didn´t turn around. Even if George tried to get him to turn the car.

Tom parked his car in front of a BIG white house, opened the door to mina and then locked the car. "This is battling in a totally different class than my home." Mina said as she examined the house. "Well this is just what it is" Tom said with a smile and knocked on the door. After a while Gustav opened the door and noticed that Tom and George wasn´t alone. "BII-ILL! Tom has found a new girl again!" He shouted to someone upstairs. "Where did you find her? From the side of a ditch hitch-hiking?" Gustav teased tom. Mina smiled shyly at Gustav. "No, actually from a school parking area" Tom teased back leaving poor Gustav wordless as he walked in to the house, and showed Mina to follow him. Gustav quietly closed the door after Georg and then went to the kitchen to see it there was anything to eat.

Tom directed Mina to the living-room and she sat down at the couch. Tom sat down next to her and George sat down at a couch opposite to Mina. "So, how did you end up at our school?" Mina asked George and tried not to think that TOM KAULITZ was sitting next to her. "That´s what we are trying to figure out too." Tom said in a failed try to be funny. "Well I decided to try something new. And this is a perfect time for that cuz we don´t have any hurries with the band either." George started. Mina nodded and looked at Tom who seemed to be checking her eyes with a smile. But their sensitive moment was distracted by a loud cursing from upstairs. Then came Bill stomping fiercely down the stairs. "I think I have to hide" Tom said and jumped behind the couch to take cover when Bill bombed him with empty hairspray bottles. "Save me Mina" Tom whispered playfully into her ear. "TOM YOUR F*** APE!" Bill shouted and just kept bombing tom with the empty hairspray bottles. "What has he done now?" Gustav asked entertained. "THAT F*** APE CHOPPED DOWN ALL OF MY HAIRSPRAY IN THE SINK!" Bill shouted and showed no sign of calming down. "HOW THE H*** SHALL I GET THIS HAIR IN ORDER NOW!" He added and pointed at his head, the hair was done from the beam, but the hair was hanging flabby at the top. First when Bill ran out of bottles Tom came out from his hiding space. That was when Bill noticed Mina. "Yes, Bill this is Mina, Mina this is my brother Bill, unfortunately..." Tom said smiling. "WHAAT?" Bill shouted again and made a move to attack Tom but George jumped in the middle of the twins an d looked at Bill in his eyes imperatively and pointed at the couch. Finally Bill gave up and sat down at the couch...


	4. WHOOPS! :DD

The sun shined into Minas eyes when she woke up the next morning when she finally woke up. She looked around her for a while and noticed that she wasn´t in her own room. She had complications trying to remember what happened the last day other than the trip to the nurse. As a welcoming present she had got a horrible headache. Mina groaned and turned her side away from the window. Tom snuffled quietly next to her, still in deep sleep. Mina started to remember what happened on the day, but how she had ended sleeping next to Tom was too hard to figure out. Mina poked on Tom carefully, but he did not wake up. So she slapped Tom a few times on his side, but he still didn´t show any signs of waking up. So she climbed over him and went to search the bathroom. When she finally found the bathroom, she saw Bill outside the locked door, scratching his head still really sleepy and tired. Then he saw Mina and looked a little surprised. "Tom won´t wake up." Mina said when she saw the expression of his face. Then an unexplainable fire was set o fire in his eyes. And slowly a funny evil grin did rise to his face. "There is a way..." Bill said with the evil grin on his face and rubbed his hands. When George were done in the bathroom and came out Bill and Mina filled a pail with ice cold water and dragged it in to Toms room. Mina opened the door to Bill so he could get in. And then he held up the pail over Toms head and screamed; "The revenge is sweet!" And then he spilled all of the water over Tom. "WTF!" Tom shouted and swept away some water from his eyes. Bill laughed satisfied and run out from the room. Tom made a move to run after him when Mina slammed the door closed and pressed a kiss towards Toms lips. The kiss took a while but then mina backed out. "Umm... Whoops? I didn´t mean too..." Mina explained. Toms confusion had melted into a smile. "No prob." Tom said. "It was just a little kiss, right?" Tom asked smiling. "Yeah, just a little kiss..." Mina said and backed out form the room. Part was relieved of Toms reaction, but another part of her had wished for another reaction. She should have known that she was just one random girl who ended up spending one night with Tom.

When mina had gone downstairs, tom closed the door after her. *just a little kiss?* this was a weird feeling. When Mina had looked at him the last day... Had he just read the signs someway wrong? Tom had also red other girls signs wrong, but they had just irritated him. Now it made him furious. "Are you a total dork?" He said to himself walking at the same time restlessly around his room. Then he noticed Minas hoody. She had forgotten it. He picked it up and went uot of the room and downstairs.


	5. Love problems

In the kitchen Mina and Bill slapped their hands together. Bill was happy and hugged Mina. And then Mina laughed when Bill spinned her around in the air. . Neither of them noticed when Tom came downstairs who stopped in the stairs wordless when he saw Mina and Bill. He pressed Minas hoody in his hand, and was already starting to go back upstairs when Mina noticed him. "Tom!" Mina shouted to him happily and asked if he would join the in the kitchen. So tom went down the stairs. But he avoided Bills and Minas looks. "Tom?" Bill asked carefully. "WHAT!" Tom exploded and threw Minas hoody at his brother. "There! You can give to her!" Tom said and pointed at Mina before he rushed out form the house. Bill and Mina looked worried after Tom. "Here, I´ll be back soon" Bill said and handed over Minas hoody to her and then left her in the kitchen.

Tom heard the front door open behind him and started to run. He feared that Bill would catch up to him soon. "Tom!" Bill shouted behind Tom, but he didn´t slow down or look back. He just kept running. He reached a perk nearby their house and stopped there. He was relieved when Tom realized that the park was empty. He started to kick on a trash can in one of the corners of the park. I people would se Tom and Bill fight about a girl. What would they think? People would never understand that it is not always about any random girl.

When Bill arrived to the park he saw Tom kicking on a trash can and slowly and quietly walked up to him. "I have created a monster" Tom whispered just as loud that Bill could hear him. "Tom?" Bill asked carefully. He did not understand his brother. "I was meant to be the womanizer!" Tom shouted to bill. "It was meant to be me! ME! You understand your F*** Idiot! your... your Dildo head!" Tom shouted. "Your stupid BALL! That is what you are! A Billy Ball!" Tom continued shoutin. So why don't you go back to your dear Mina egg and buy a own house and make a lot of Ball-Egg children!" He added. Bill stared at Tom. Could he be...? "In love" Bill asked. But Tom could not answer. He just kept kicking the trash can. Then the kicking stopped for a moment and Bill straightened his back. But Tom did not give any kind of sign to explain his actions. Instead he straight attacked Bill. Bill tried to run, bur realized that Tom had to release some steam, and if the target happened to be him. So would it be. Tom slammed punches in Bills chest and his stomach. But Bill just stood there staring at Tom without any kind of reaction. It became too much to take for tom. Tom felt his knees bend underneath him and he fell to the ground. Bill saw a tear in Toms eye. Was Tom really crying? He didn´t remember too many times when Tom really cried. Bill grabbed Tom on his shoulder and straightened his back and smiled at him. They didn´t need words. A smile was everything they needed to make things right again. They turned back to walk together back to the house. "Billy Ball" Bill laughed entertained. Tom was embarrassed. "That was all I could come up with" Tom said with a smile. "And what about Mina egg" Bill asked and laughed again. Bill grabbed Toms arm and then Tom felt a powerful twitch in his hand and he saw a biker go by with a high speed. But that was all he saw before he stumbled at something and he fell on his back in the middle of the road...


	6. Finally the love story can start!

"It was your fault!" Bill shouted to Tom from the hospital bed, and glared at Tom who laid at the bed next to him.

""Sure it wasn´t" Tom offended himself. "If you hadn´t dragged me into the ditch nothing like this would have happened. Tom continued and glared back at Bill. Mina sat at a chair between the twins and tried to get them to calm down by saying that it was no ones fault.

"It was none of your fault" She repeated many times. But twins are twins... Bill stack out his tongue and turned side and gave Tom the silence treatment. And tom just continued.

"My fault? I have done nothing to create a mess like this!" He said. Min shacked her head.

"If you wouldn´t have fallen in love with Mina we wouldn´t have been there!" Bill said with a claiming voice. Tom thought for a minute and then said; "It was Georges fault! If he wouldn't have gone to that school we wouldn´t have met Mina." He said. Bill nodded as a sign of agreement and mina didn´t know if she should laugh or cry. So she left the room and waited for George and Gustav in the hallway.

The elevator doors opened and George and Gustav walks up to Mina.

"Are they okay?" George asked Mina when he got to her.

"Yes, they are fine" Mina nodded.

"Don´t believe Bill in that too easily" Gustav said and raised his hand towards his forehead. "Oh no! I´m dying! I`M DYING!" He imitated Bill very dramatically, and getting almost everyone in the hallway to laugh. Mina led the boys into the room. There rose a horrible noise when the two twins shouted in a choir; "You´re not coming in here!" To George, and pointed at their injuries. George looked at mina who raised her hands up in the air and said; "Don't look at me"

In the evening the same day a cab was waiting for the five friends. Tom and Bill had started a rolling chair race. And right now it looked like Team Tom and George had the lead. Bill tried to fasten the speed with screaming; "FASTER! FASTER! RUN FASTER!" to poor Gustav. Tom and George got out of the door just a few seconds before the other team, and ventilated their victory highly. "Be careful you gimp!" Bill teased Tom. "Well what are you? A hand-gimp?" Tom teased back. When Bill and Tom had taken their seats in the cab and they both looked at George and Bill said; "We probably shouldn´t let you in"

"You´re right" Tom said and was getting ready to Push George out when Gustav says; It was the biker who drove over you two, not George. Both Tom and Bill went silent.

"Okay, may it be so" Bill finally said when the cab drove away from the hospital.

"And you are just one comedian" Mina said smiling to Tom and wrapped her hands around Tom. It became silent in the cam and Bill looked at George and Gustav with a *Bill uncle knows* look in his eyes...

Mina was staring at Tom with her mouth wide open.

"Is it that hard to understand?" Tom asked and laughed, but did not get further in the sentence before Mina wrapped her hands tight around him and laughed happily. Tom pressed a hard kiss on her lips and Mina was just about to respond to the kiss, when the door was opened.

"Tom could you...I think I shall go" Bill said and closed the door carefully. Then Tom and Mina hears a loud; "YES!" From the hallway. "Gustav Gustav! You cannot guess what is going on upstairs!" Bill shouted loudly. Mina laughed. "Yes, we have very much privacy in this house." Tom said, apparently a little disappointed. Mina didn´t care about the others anymore, she just pressed a passionate kiss on Toms lips and from downstairs they heard a loud shout; "FINALLY!"

A/N: So this is the sixth chapter in this story and I would Love to know what you think of the story. Is it worth continuing? So please R&R!


	7. The cops! :o

Mina took a look at the clock when she woke up the next morning. Already 2pm? Then again it was not a surprise that she slept so long. Cuz almost the whole night had gone just starring at Tom. She felt Toms warms side next To her. She felt him slowly turn around and then he opened his eyes and looked Mina deep in her eyes.

"Is it morning already?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"The clock shows two" Mina replied.

"At night?" "Great then we can continue sleeping." He said and turned side.

"No dumb! It´s afternoon!" Mina said and playfully pushed Tom so that he almost fell from the bed.

"Hey! What was that for" Tom asked with a smile and turned to face Mina. Mina pressed her lips towards toms, and gave the boy a passionate kiss, and Tom responded to the kiss immediately.

Then Mina climbed over tom and handed Tom his crutches when he got up on his feet. And they went downstairs together.

Bill poked at Gustav with his elbow and smiled a secretive smile when he saw Tom and Mina making their way down the stairs.

"Good morning." Gustav said. He was just starting to eat his dinner.

"Morning." Mina said when Tom just stared at Gustavs delicious looking dinner. Poor Tom hadn´t even eaten breakfast. Then a key turned in the lock and the door opened, and George stepped in.

"So, you have finally woken up." He said smiling. "Guess if I'd lose my job if I would sleep like you." He continued.

"Job? Oh no! NO NO NOO!" Mina suddenly freaked out.

"What is wrong honey" Tom asked. George understood directly what the fuzz was about and explained it to Tom.

"I think she just realized that she hasn´t been to school in a few days." George said. Tom looked like he got an idea.

"Geoooorge... I have never asked you about a favor..." Tom started. Georg laughed a little.

"No, never, I just warmed up your food yesterday, and the day before I took the fault of you injuries." He said and pointed at Toms strained ankle. "And the day before that I hovered for you, and the whole week before that I washed your laundry" George added.

"That is what I mean, I haven´t asked for anything today, so now it would be a great time for a favor" Tom said smiling. George understood and said;

"I´ll tell them tomorrow"

Because Tom had a hard time getting up the stairs, Mina had to help him a bit. She opened the door to Toms bedroom, helped Tom to get seated on the bed and put aside his crutches and then she sat down on the bed next to Tom.

"Hey, back there in the hospital, Bill said something..." Mina started but did not get a chance to finish the sentence before Tom said:

"Well, I think Bill did say a lot of things at the hospital"

"Yes, it´s true, but he said that you are in love with me..." Mina finished her first sentence. Tom sighed.

"Yes, yes, I know... Womanizer Tom cannot really fall in love..." He started.

"But I really think that I 'am in love... With you." He said quietly.

"And I would want to know, do you feel the same towards me?" He asked.

Then they heard wild knocking from outside the door.

"We are not expecting for any visitors are we?" Bill wondered and looked out from the doors eye-sight to see who was knocking. Bill whimpered and turned to face the others. He looked shocked as he said;

"There is a whole bunch of cops outside."

A/N: So.. This is chp:7 for this story And I would love to know what you think of it. Is it worth still continuing And also if you have any kind of ideas of what I could add to this story I am all ears. :D Have a nice day! ;)


	8. I love you! But do you love me? :o

"WTH" Tom shouted, but did understand to lower his voice.

"There is a whole army of police officers." Bill said and made a dramatic face expression.

"I don´t want to go to prison!" He shouted loudly.

Tom threw his crutches on the floor and shaked his brother.

"What have you done" Tom shouted to poor Bill.

"I´ve done nothing wrong!" Bill shouted back and pushed tom away.

"I have done nothing! Ask them!" Bill added and pointed on George and Gustav.

The knocking got louder and every one were a little shocked and scared.

"Tom, you have been speeding" Bill decided.

Tom shaked his head.

"What about you, do you remember staying many times on the road with your car?" He said. Bill took the comment as a bloody offence. And were ready to attack Tom but George got between the twins.

"This is not how you should handle this situation." He said and walked to the door.

"NOOO" Bill shouted and tried to keep George from the door. But George got to the door, and opened it without any problems.

"Good afternoon constable" He said to the police officer who stood closest to the door.

"Has something happened that we should know about" He added calmly.

"I can drive" Bill screamed and went to hide behind Tom. The army of officers that Bill had earlier described stepped in to the house with the power of 3 men.

"Hello, your dad is a little worried about you" One of the officers told to Mina. Tom had a sigh of relief. It was not any more serious than that.

"So should Mina go home?" Bill asked, with a sign of sadness in his voice.

"Well she should go home I guess" The officer admitted.

"I´ll come back when I have told dad that I am fine." Mina said and got Bill on a little better mood. But Tom looked a little worried.

"Do you really think that your dad will let you come back, when we basically have kidnapped you, and you have not eave gone to school lately?" He said and rose from the chair and went upstairs. Mina followed him to his room, and Bill staid downstairs and explained why Mina had not gone to school.

Tom laid on the bed his face berried into the pillow.

"Tom?" Mina asked quietly. But Tom did not answer. See he knew what was going to happen. Minas parents would never let their under aged daughter come back to the womanizer Tom Kaulitz.

"I guess this is it" Tom said and lifted his face up from the pillow.

"We will never meet again" He added.

"What are you talking about?" Mina asked doubting. Was Tom really okay with giving up this easily.

"I will not force you into this if you don´t want me to" Mina said and turned her back and left the room. Tom was wordless. What did she mean with that quote that he did not want to? When the engine of the police car started to drone, he panicked. He did not care about his stretched ankle, he just ran down the stairs outside the door and shouted ;

"Mina!" The police car stopped and Mina got out from the car.

"What are you doing you dumb!" Mina said.

"Don't start when I am playing a super hero. My foot hurts like H*** but I don´t care. See I don´t want to lose you, I love you!" He said.

Mina opened the door to her home and went in and Tom followed her. He pressed Minas hand in his own hand.

"Be quiet so my dad doesn´t hear." Mina whispered to Tom. But it was too late...


	9. romeo in the dark night

... Minas father was already standing in the middle of the living room. Like he would have known that Mina would come home NOW. He just starred at them like he would be a zombie. But there was a angry expression on his face.

"Hi dad" Mina said. "This is Tom" she said.

"Okay... Nice to know, but I think that it´s time for Tom to go home." Minas father said.

When minas dad showed Tom the way back to the door, mina looked away with tears in her eyes. Then she lifted her head and looked at Tom and shouted,

"I love you too"

*In minas room*

Mina lies on her back at the floor and stares at a big picture of Tom that she had glued on to the ceiling.

"This is as close as I can come to you now" She said to the picture.

She sighed and closed her eyes. The night was silent. Well... Tomorrow she would at least have a sports lesson, so she could ask George about how Tom was doing. Then Mina started to play with the thought of that she would go to Toms house with George and surprise him after school. Mina closed her eyes and after a while she fell into sleep...

...In the dark night there was three shadows sneaking on minas backyard.

"Shhh! We don´t want that her father wakes up now do we?"

"Tom you could help me with the ladder"

"George go help Gustav with that ladder" Tom said. "Do you think that that one could be minas window?" He asked and pointed at one of two windows on the second floor. Tom compared two different windows between each other, and then decided that the one window to the right would be minas window.

"Place the ladder here" He said to George and Gustav.

"Yeah yeah boss" Gustav said. After a few seconds the ladder was standing against the wall just under the window.

"So George, up you go!" Tom said.

"No wait, u didn´t say anything about climbing up the ladder." George said and backed away from the ladder.

"Well I would climb by myself, but I really can´t." He said and pointed at his foot, "So up you go" Tom added and pushed George towards the ladder. So George had no other choice than start climbing.

"Tom don´t throw your stones now!" George shouted down to Tom when he had thrown his first stone.

"What the hell Tom stop! This is her fathers window!"George shouted a bit louder hoping that Minas father would not wake upp.

George almost jumped down to the ground. Gustav moved the ladder to the other window and George climbed up again.

"TOM!" George shouted when small stones started to hit him in his back and even a few hit the glass window.

"Couldn´t I just knock?" George asked.

"That wouldn't be romantic then would it?" Tom answered Georges question with another question.

"Well then try to hit the glass and not me!" George shouted.

When George reached the top of the ladder a little bit bigger stone hit him.

"F***, Tom that hurt!" He shouted.

"Are you okay?" Gustav shouted to his friend.

"Yeah yeah, just got hit by a little too big stone in a little more sensitive place..." He answered.


	10. the rascue gone wrong oO

*in Minas room*

Mina awoke from her dream. She had dreamt about that Tom would come and rescue her in the middle of a dark night. She herd weird sounds from outside the window, and she decided to open it up and look who was the noise maker. She didn´t even get to concentrate her sight on her target before she felt a little rock hit her in the middle of her forehead.

"And now u hit someone" Someone shouted to another figure from almost next to her.

Mina kneaded her forehead, and then she noticed Tom who was standing safely on the ground.

"Oh my Romeo" Mina shouted to Tom clearly happy about seeing her.

"I just saw a dream about you coming to rescue me" She added.

"Yeah, Romeo and his loyal Gorge." George mentioned from the ladder now exactly next to Mina.

"Hey! What am I then?" Gustav wanted to know.

"Their horse" Tom replied calmly.

"So George, would u please bring my Julia down?" He asked George indicating on that they should be safely down on the ground by now. George rolled his eyes a bit but started to help Mina so she could safely get down on the ladder.

"Hey you kitten! Get away from the ladder" Mina heard tom shout from the ground and at the same time the ladder started to fall down slowly.

Mina let out a scream when she noticed that the ground was getting closer and closer all the time. She let her grip of the ladder go and fell straight on Tom who was standing beneath. George had been able to get the ladder to fall to another direction so now he was falling down toward the ground and the chances for him landing as nicely as mina had landed looked a little bit small for him.

Gustav had been following the scenario for a little while, and understood to try to catch his friend: "Geooooorg, I´ll catch you, I´ll catch you!"

His attempt to catch his friend went just a little wrong when George smashed on to the ground just a few centimetres on his left side hitting his shoulder and making him fall.

"Thanks man" George coughed and Gustav rose without saying another word to pick up the ladder from the ground and put it in the car.

"Hey my father just woke up!" Mina shouter to a surprise.

"Let's get out from here then!" George shouted back and everyone run towards the car. George curved out from Minas front yard as fast as he could but was forced to go back when they noticed that Gustav had been left behind.


	11. one more favour?

... After about 20 minutes a crazily laughing crowd of 4 people stepped inside Toms home house lobby.

"Soo Gustav, why wouldn´t you make us something to eat. " Tom said to Gustav that just rolled his eyes and went in to his room. Also George was headed straight to his own bed.

"I think we´re for ourselves for a while now. " Mina said smiling and hugged Tom.

"I have a quite cozy bed you know" Tom suggested. But then they heard shamble steps coming downwards from the stairs. Bill came down with red and swollen eyes. It was obvious that he had cried. A LOT! He put his phone that he was holding down on a little table that was placed beside the stairs and looked at Tom seriously.

"Now is not the time to get undressed and have fun kids" He said with a serious and sad tome in his voice.

"What has happened?" Tom asked his brother looking more seriously back at him.

"Tom. You have gotten yourself into big problems, bigger than ever" Bill said to Tom.

"What are you trying to explain?" Mina stepped in to the conversation with her question.

"Your father called just a few minutes ago..." Bill begun the sentence.

"And?" Tom and Mina asked.

"He said that he will raise charges against u about abusing a child if Mina doesn´t come home NOW" Bill ended his sentence. Mina turned red of anger and got to the point when she just boiled over. "That´s it!" Mina shouted and was heading towards the door when Tom got in her way.

"Where are you going" Tom asked with a worried tone.

"I'm going to talk to my dad and make him regret that what he said." She replied.

"Wait!" Tom said. "I have a plan" Tom added.

"That plan better be damn good" Mina said still furious. Tom smiled and nodded.

"It is" He answered.

Bill was going through a phone catalogue while Tom was knocking on Gustavs door. The door finally opened slowly and Gustav stepped out with a "What do you want from me now" face.

"Gustav could you do me a favor" Tom asked him. Gustav just shook his head.

"You don´t even know what I'm thinking of." Tom said.

"NO, Tom anything that has to do with your love life can´t be any good for me" Gustav replied and walked back into his room. Tom pushed in to Gustavs room after him before Gustav had a chance of closing it.

"You´d just have to call a few phone calls" He said to Gustav.

"NO!"

"Bill could even push the numbers" Tom added. Toms knees buckled underneath him and he fell on his knees in front of Gustav pleading.

"No Tom stop! I won't agree to this so stop pleading!" Gustav said and pushed tom out of his room and closed the door.

Tom felt disappointed and walked into Georges room. George looked at Tom who was looking at the floor.

"Gustav won´t agree" Tom said with a sad tone in his voice. George let out a little laugh.

"Well good for him then" He said. Tom thought for a while, and then after a little while his eye lit up again.

"If he won´t do it then you will!" He said smiling. George shot away and headed towards Gustavs room, he entered the room and closed the door quickly. After just a little while Gustav stepped out of his room;

"So what should I do?"


	12. True romeo and Julia chapter :

A Few weeks later you could see the headlines of the many different magazines and news papers saying; "Tokio Hotel musician getting secretly married on Hawaii", "Womanizer Tom getting married", "Will Tom Kaulitz career end in wedding bells?"… And so on.

Bill ran into the kitchen and threw a bunch of these magazines on the table directly in front of Tom and Mina.

"Yesss! We made it!" He said doing a happy dance across the room.

"Great! Now some one just has to do one little thing…" Tom said.

"Who will send a card to Minas dad from Hawaii? I could not get anyone to do that for us…" He said. Everyones heads started to turn towards George.

"I´ll start packing" He said after a while putting his hands up in the air.

Gustav looked around the room a little while and then turned to face the others;

"So he gets to go? I mean… I could have done that for this great thing going on" He said and looked at Tom and Mina.

"Sure you could. And the destination has nothing to do with it" Bill teased him.

"Of course not" Gustav said smiling.

And after a few hours Gustav and George boarded a plane to Hawaii, smiling like two little kids in a candy store.

And the next weekend Mr. Wernicke got a post card from Hawaii.

In the front picture there was two palm trees standing on an empty beach in a beautiful sunset. On the backside there was a text saying;

"Hey dad!

We´re here on Hawaii with Tom, like you might have read from the newspapers and magazines already. We are getting married, and most likely we will already be "husband and wife" When you get this.

Yours: Mina and Tom Kaulitz"

He didn´t have time to react to what he just read before his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Is this Mr. Wernicke?" A dark male voice asked.

"Yes that´s me" Minas dad said.

"My name is detective Gustavo and we are here at Berlin airport together with your daughter and your son in law Tom. And if I got this right you are about to raise charges against Mr. Kaulitz..." Minas dad could not believe his ears! This phone call came like an answer to his prayers.

"So could you please come over here so we can solve this mess" The detective said.

Mr. Wernicke didn´t even bother answering, he just grabbed his jacket and car keys and headed for the car and drove towards Berlin airport.

What he didn´t know was that behind the corner in the call-box Gustav was laughing to himself. He put the phone down and walked out.

"Good job detective Gustavo!" George said and put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"But I don´t get why we had to go to Hawaii just to send a post card" George admitted.

"Me neither. But it was fun at the beach over there" Gustav said smiling.

They walked around the house and waved to Tom who drove in to the yard with his Cadillac. Mina got off and hurried inside and started packing. Tom followed her so he could help her to carry everything to the car.

"How much do you really need?" Tom asked after a while.

"Pretty much if I'll never come back here anymore" Mina said and continued packing while Tom muttered something about women. Mina was just about to say something about Tomes huge cap collection when she felt his hands around her waist. So she just had to turn around and resave a soft kiss.

"So… Now this is happening" Tom said when he pulled away.

"TOM!" Someone shouted from the outside of the house.

"Why are they having so much noise?" Tom asked a bit annoyed.

" Relax… It must be because of the neighbors" Mina said.

But just then the door to Minas room opened…

"I´m home sweetheart." She said looking at mina first. But then she noticed the bag filled of Minas clothes and Tom.

"Mina, what´s going on? Who´s that boy?" She asked looking just confused.

Tom backed a few steps and looked out from the window and saw Gustav just sighed. The Tom took a few steps forward and said;

"My name is Tom Kaulitz and I'm your future son I law." He said. But he didn´t really realize what he just said before mina came and hugged him from behind.

"Are you serious Tom?" She asked exited.

"No. It was not like this I had pictured this" Tom said smiling before he bent down on his knees in front of Mina and searched for a little velvet box. He opened it reviling a beautiful golden diamond ring and said;

"Mina. I love you! My womanizer days are over. Would you just marry me?"

Mina was shocked and took a look on her mom who had to sit down. With George, Gustav and Bill looking in from the door Mina silently nodded and Tom slid the ring on her finger.

"This is a little too much for me" Mrs. Wernicke said when George, Gustav and Bill jumped in to the room happily.

In the middle of the whole mess Mina hugged Tom and whispered into his ear;

"Your caps will have to make some space for me from now on..."


	13. The happy ending

"Geoooorg!" You could hear Bill screaming desperately for his friend.

So Georg came out from his room and walked down the stairs and fixed his tie at the same time.

"What now? We got to go soon" Georg asked of Bill who looked totally terrified. It was a warm July day and everyone in the house was getting ready, except Bill.

"I…. I…" Bill stammered.

"Yes you. But you what?" George asked.

"Well… I think I have lost the rings…" Bill said and looked down at the floor with tears in his eyes. Georg was thunderstruck.

"What a Best man! How could you lose the rings!" Georg said a little annoyed and started looking.

"Where could they be?" George asked and followed Bill who was hysterically running back and forth in the house looking for the rings.

"I don´t know! I had them in my hand one minute and the next they were gone" Bill said. "You have to help me"

"I am helping you" Georg said while throwing couch pillows aside.

"Why are you making such a noise?" Tom asked and came down the stairs. He looked around and noticed that his twin brother wasn't even dressed up yet.

"hey come on! This has got to be Minas best birthday ever and you´re not even dressed up yet!" Tom said.

After a while Tom went back up in his room when Georg had convinced Tom that everything was alright. When Toms door when shut, the searching for the rings was on again.

"I don´t understand… I had the rings with me the whole morning.." Bill said.

"The whole morning?" Georg asked.

"Yes… Why?" Bill asked back and looked at Georg. Then Georg headed to the kitchen and there he opened the door to the fridge. And there on top of the sausage package was the little blue velvet box that contained the rings.

"Oops, how could they end up there?" Bill thought out loud. Georg looked at Bill.

"You remember the incident where the TV remote ended up in the fridge…?" Georg asked

"Yes" Bill nodded.

"Well I just used the same logic" Georg said.

"Okay" Bill said and then went up to his room to get dressed.

At the church yard Mina saw her mom and walked up to her. Her mom had a pretty far forced smile on her face and Mina got worried.

"What´s up?" She asked.

"I don´t want you to be unhappy on your big day" Minas mom told her.

"I´m unhappy if you are unhappy" Mina said with a comforting smile on her face. Now her mom could smile a little more naturally.

"I sent the divorce papers to your dad this morning… I´m afraid that our relationship is over" Minas mom said… "Your father got a little addiction to split you and Tom up. And he started to talk weirdly anyway, of some Detective Gustavo and Berlin" She added

Mina laughed a little.

"It´s okay" Mina said. "I hope you have a good day here at our wedding anyway.

Mina ran over to Tom who just arrived to the church with Bill, Gustav and Georg.

She pressed a light kiss on toms lips and looked happily in his eyes.

"Hey, it brings bad luck to the marriage if the bridegroom sees the bride before the ceremony" Tom said laughing.

"I think that the bad luck in our relationship is sorted already, we don´t believe in such thing right?" Mina said smiling and poked Tom playfully in his side.

"No we don't" Tom said smiling.

And then they walked together through the doors to the church.


	14. A little bonus chapter :D

*A few years later*

"Ooookay kids, let Uncle Bill inside" Tom said smiling and guarded his 3 kids. Two boys, Tom and Georg junior, and one girl, Cecilia. Excitedly jumping around their uncle. Tom junior managed to Grab Bill by his hair.

"Yeah yeah, let my hair go" Bill said to him smiling.

"The little feller is like his father" Tom said proudly and ruffled his sons' hair.

Little Georg was sitting on the couch with a little piece of paper in his hand.

"What´s on there" Bill asked and tried playfully steal the paper of the boy. But George junior was quick with putting it aside.

"There is secrets in there" He said smiling mysteriously. Cecilia was laughing next to her brother.

"Mom and dad is leaving now" Mina shouted to her kids. When Tom and Mina left Bill managed to grab the piece of paper and reading it while holding it out of reach of the children. When Bill had finished reading he was not sure if he should laugh or cry…

_This is how you can annoy uncle Bill:_

_1. Tear and fiddle with his hair_

_2. Ask for favors (also works on "uncle" Georg)_

_3. Hide his makeup (you can find it in the white purse in the bathroom)_

_4. Ask weird questions_

_5. Shout out you hunger until uncle gets to the kitchen (But be carefull with eating any kind of soup)_

_Have fun! : Dad_

Bill put the piece of paper in his own pocket and got the children to gather aroud him…

"Well do you want to know how daddy get´s annoyed?" Bill asked and kneaded his hands together devilishly…


End file.
